cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Promo 1
---- CocoPPa Play will mark 5th anniversary on Mar 13th. To express our gratitude, we will hold 5th anniversary campaign. Promotion Period 02/28/2019 to 03/10/2019 JST ---- Total 5 Terms in 5th Anniversary Campaign! Happy 5th Birthday Campaign consists of total 5 terms! *Duration① : 2/28 15:00 ~ 3/10 15:00 JST *Duration② : 3/10 15:00 ~ 3/18 15:00 JST *Duration③ : 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/25 15:00 JST *Duration④ : 3/25 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 JST *Duration⑤ : 3/31 15:00 ~ 4/6 15:00 JST Each term, has gorgeous activities! Let us show you part of contents♡ Releasing on 3/13 ♪ Celebrate Gacha♡ Celebrate Gacha that contains only Rare items selected from questionnaire at Happy 5th Birthday pre-campaign② will be released on the birthday of 3/13! Celebrate Gachan can be played only with Celebrate Ticket♪ You can get Celebrate Ticket from Term①. so collet it as much as you can! There are more of cute items in the campaign! Don't miss 5th Anniversary campaign that is super valuable and gorgeous❤ ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "Gacha" and "collect". Please do not correct this. ♡Alice's Happy Shop♡ Nostalgic Event Reward Item Alice's Happy Shop allows you exchanging items and collected letters! '5th Anniversary Letter' is an invitation letter to 5th Anniversary Campaign, and bring it to Alice and exchange for cute items♪ In the shop, previously released event reward items will be for sale♡ Moreover, you may be able to exchange for VIP Gacha ticket if you work hard enough♡ Furthermore! There will be extra 1 item on the lineup only for Cocopass Members!! There will be pose and profile items of previous event rewards. The lineup of the shop and the number of letters you own will be reset every term, so don't forget to exchange! Revival event of term① is 'Sleepy Dream' ♡GET dreamy and cutie item♪ Check how to collect 5th Anniversary Letter♪ Get by cheer♪ You can get up to 200 5th anniversary letter for 1 cheer during the period♡ Get by Gacha♪ Every Gacha play comes with 5th anniversary letter♪ More letters by playing with Coin♡ *1play - By Coins play x150, By Ticket play x50 *5play - By Coins play x1200, By Ticket play x300 *10play - By Coins play x3000, By Ticket play x800 Get more with 10Play♪ In the bonus of 10Play, you may be able to get lots of 5th anniversary letter by percentage♡ Get by playing event♪ You can get 5th Anniversary Letter by clearing special quest of 'Phantom/Detective' which will be held during the peroid.Quest appears everyday, so don't miss them! Get by Coin purchase bonus♪ There will bonus of 5th Anniversary Letter by purchasing Coin! Check details on Coin Campaign page! *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 (Sub-Banner) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary 1 1.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Sub-Banner (Display) Coin Purchase Promotion - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 1 1.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Display (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 1 1.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo (Image) Coin Purchase Promotion - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 1 1.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Image Get by pack purchase♪ There will be a pack that contains Premium Gacha Ticket, 5th Anniversary Letter,and Celebrate Ticket, which is for Celebrate Gacha that contains only Rare items♡ *Celebrate Ticket x1, 5th Anniversary Letter x15000 *Celebrate Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x50000 ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ High chance to get Rare item from 10Play bonus! The ratio of Rare item from 10Play bonus is 3 times more than usual!! It will be 3 times more even after the campaign♡ GET cute profile item♪ 5 Times More by 10Play! Period: 3/2 15:00~3/18 15:00 The ratio of Rare items from 10Play will be 5 times more for all Gacha released during the period. This is only in this period !Don't miss this super deal !! ♡Login Bonus♡ Special Login Bonus♪ Limited special login bonus for the campaign! The last day reward is Celebrate Ticket for Celebrate Gacha that contains only Rare items, don't miss it♪ Comeback Login Bonus♪ From 2/28 15:00, Come Back Bonus has been renewed and became more gorgeous! It appears to player who didn't login CocoPPa Play more than 15 days. Tell your friends who were not in CocoPPa Play recently♪ ※Rewards can be received again event the player has received previous Come Back Bonus before. ※Comeback login bonus starts on the day of login for players who didn't login more than 15 days. Moreover! Coin bargaining for comeback players♪ Only for comeback players ♡ 20% UP for coin purchase, and it's 1 week limited !Don't miss this chance! ♡Coin Campaign♡ GET Item by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ Term① : 2019/02/28 15:00~2019/03/10 15:00 You can get Face item by purchasing 500 Coin or higher price range during Term①! The item comes with charm for the ongoing event 'Phantom/Detective'! You can get other items after Term② as well ! Enjoy total coordination♪ ※You can get the item only once during each Term even you purchase multiple times. ※Purchasing 500 Coin for total does not meet the requirement to get the item. GET Celebrate Ticket♪ Period : 2019/03/06 15:00~2019/03/10 15:00 Celebrate Ticket will be added as bonus item of Coin Campaign during 2nd Half of Catch Event.Don't miss it♪ ※Celebrate Ticket is the ticket for Gacha that Contains only Rare items, releasing on 3/13. *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000, Celebrate Ticket x1 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000, Celebrate Ticket x1 ♡VIP Gacha♡ VIP Gacha will be released again for a limited time ! Check revival Gacha here♪ Period : 2019/02/28 15:00~2019/03/18 15:00 Sweet Devil (Sub-Banner) FASHION LABO March 2019 Come Back.jpg (Sub-Banner) Happy 5th Shop.jpg (Sub-Banner) Sweet Devil.jpg (Twitter) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary.png (Twitter) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary - My Show.jpg Gorgeous 5th Anniversary Campaign now starts♪ More campaign details are coming soon♪ Let's enjoy 5th Anniversary Campaign together! Enjoy Cocoppa Play♪ Category:CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion